


Nobody Lives Without Love

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic<br/>Season 4/Angel implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Lives Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Eddi Reader

Nobody Lives Without Love

 

by Saber ShadowKitten

 

 

_Seems like I've gone off the side of a mountain_   
_Couldn't be sure I was even alive_   
_Fallen from the icy heights_   
_Landed with a broken cry_

Angel stared out over the city, watching the cars pass in the distance, their tail-lights and headlights winding down the highways like red and white snakes. Forearms leaning against the wrought-iron guard-rail on his balcony, the wind buffeted his long coat, causing it to billow out behind him. The sounds of the City of Angels reached out to him, trying to distract him from his thoughts. They were unsuccessful.

 _In this valley of shadows, sorrows and saves_  
 _Can you save me, ba_ by?

Cordelia sat on a gliding chair in the corner of the same balcony as Angel, a mug of hot coffee in her hands. Her one leg was up under her, and she was absently pushing the chair back and forth with her toes. The wind blew her hair around her face, but she did nothing to push it away. She just watched the dark-haired vampire watch the night city.

 _Thought I could live my life as a stranger_  
 _Hide from the heartbreak that love always brings_  
 _Make it to the higher ground_  
 _Try to turn the volume do_ wn

Spike rested his forearm on his bent knee, his back against a wall, his other leg hanging off the edge of his perch. Cigarette between his fingertips, he leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the crescent moon. The noises of the night sang to him, attempting to lull him into peacefulness. But he felt anything but peace.

_Couldn't silence the singing_   
_Sing for me, Baby._

Buffy sat on her windowsill, her hands on her raised leg, her chin resting on top of them. A few tendrils of hair had escaped its confines, and they had fallen around her face. The wind picked up, rustling the branches of the tree outside of her room, sending a few leaves dancing to the ground before dying away. The white sliver of the moon bled into the inky darkness of the night sky, sending light down to bathe her in a pale glow as she watched the stars.

_You came along like the flash of storm lightning_   
_Crashing through my life like a runaway storm_

Rising to his feet, Spike flicked the cigarette way and headed up the street. In no time, he was up the tree and perched on the roof outside of Buffy's window, staring at her intently.

_Feels like I'm falling and gravity's reaching_   
_I'm standing here offering a stranger my heart_

Cordelia set her mug down and was beside Angel in two steps. Without a word, she laid her hand on his bare forearm, and looked up into his eyes.

_Nobody lives without love_

Mouths met, arms embraced, emotions forcefully buried surfaced anew. The night caressed them, sang for them, bathed them in its soft darkness. Hearts that were bruised and scarred, healed. Love was the key that unlocked the doors.

_Nobody lives without love_   
_Nobody gets to give up_   
_You can try to lock your heart away_   
_But love will come back for you someday_

And each allowed themselves to love again.

_Nobody lives without love._

End


End file.
